Toxico
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Un torbellino de energía gira alrededor de los dos, yo ya no soy el leñador soy el cazador y ella mi presa, mostrando sus fauces su hermoso pelaje, un lobo magnifico.


**Aclaración:** "Red Riding Hood" no me pertenece, es del genial Charles Perrault junto con el libro "Los cuentos de Mamá Gansa", tambien los derechos son de la adaptación de Sarah Blakey-Cartuight y David Leslie Jhonson, yo solo juego con los personajes, sus sensaciones me pertenecen al igual que sus sentimientos, todo lo plasmado aquí es de mi autoría.

* * *

este pedacito es para ti Mili (si Dulce y Fuerte excelente autora) es que nunca te regalo nada entonces no veo algo mejor que eso por lo de la distancia, te amo corazón de melocotón.

**Toxico** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

* * *

Viviendo de una manera alocada esta hermosa vida de fiesta, creando desastres a mi paso, siendo el rey del mundo, busco aventura. La encuentro al cambiar de forma, de pasar de ser un simple leñador a un verdadero cazador de motos y porque no de de algunas mujeres-, que solo quieren pasar un buen rato con un hombre y más cuando este huele a bosque, sudor y madera recién cortada.

Hoy como cada viernes me dirijo a la taberna a conseguir algo de compañía, no importa si ella es alta, baja, delgada, gorda, tenga o no curvas, no me interesa la forma. La razón, no deseo nada serio.

A la entrada me encuentro con Sally o era Polly, una mujer añejada por los años pero enérgica como cualquier adolescente, estoy seguro de no volver a necesitar de su compañía, paso la puerta y me abruma la cantidad de gente que hay dentro, algunos contoneándose al ritmo de la música, mientras que los más rezagados están en las mesas o en rincones sombríos del lugar. Mirara donde mirara. Había hadas, duendes, unicornios, doncellas, hobbits y alguno que otro diablillo haciendo de las suyas. Pido al cantinero un vaso de leche con sirope de chocolate, para empezar la noche, observo el lugar y veo una mesa vacía, por lo cual me acerco.

Una vez sentado observe el panorama cercano y entonces la vi. Parecía irreal, etérea de manos finas cubiertas por guantes de cuero, sobresaliendo en la sala, no hay nadie que se parezca a ella, ni que venga acompañada, lleva sobre su cabello rubio como el alba y su cuerpo cubierto en parte por una capa con caperuza color burdeos, sobre su mesa hay un vaso con un liquido lechoso, no identifico que es y al lado hay una canasta con pañuelos protegiendo su contenido, de alguna manera termino caminado hacia ella, como si me atrajera a verla más de cerca, me siento a su lado.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?― pregunto intrigado.

― No te interesa saberlo. ― Su voz me suena a miel, pero su tono fue algo brusco.

―Pero quiero conocerte. ― insisto.

― No te conviene.― otra negativa de su parte, me pierdo en sus ojos azules más profundos que el color de los lapislázuli.

― No tienes nombre, no quieres darte a conocer ¿Qué eres?― ya me encuentro exasperado, nunca ruego la atención de una mujer.

Resopla su bebida y dice ―una Maldición, un tormento, eso soy.

―Vivo para ellas hace que mi existencia tenga sentido― respondo satisfecho.

Intento otro par de preguntas, al final solo da pequeños monosílabos o simplemente se queda callada, es deslumbrante esta mujer, le invito la siguiente ronda, pide lo mismo una malteada de chocolate y yo repito mi vaso de leche, después de tres rondas con algo de azúcar en nuestro cuerpo, espero que algo pase, mas nunca estoy preparado para lo siguiente, ya que de sus labios salen las más hermosas palabras nombradas antes en el mundo.

―Me gustas, no puedo hablar contigo, ni siquiera ellos saben dónde estoy, es prohibido― susurra con la lengua rozando varias veces sus dientes

―Entonces que propones― respondo impaciente.

―Nada― lo siguiente que siento son sus dulces labios dándome un beso en la nariz, bajando, por uno de mis pómulos depositó otro, luego uno corto y dulce en los labios al tener nuestros labios ese contacto todo cambió.

Un torbellino de energía gira alrededor de los dos, yo ya no soy el leñador soy el cazador y ella mi presa, mostrando sus fauces su hermoso pelaje, un lobo magnifico, no quiero hacerle daño quiero encontrar la forma de estar con ella, pero mi instinto quiere acabar con esa abominación. Ella salió huyendo.

Desde ese día voy a la taberna a ver si la vuelvo a encontrar, y poder tener un final feliz para nosotros.

* * *

Amo a mi beta es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Hice esto porque si me nació además espero encontrar el libro se que lo andan vendiendo pero será que me lo compro? Ni idea

Dejen muchos comentarios recibo todos en cuento a mi otra historia si la seguiré actualizando solo que es algo pesado escribirla si se ofrecen a ayudarme recibo.

:D


End file.
